


I Bet You're Really Kinky

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Damon is a model and Elena is a writer and they meet at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You're Really Kinky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zuza).



> For Za, because I haven’t written anything more of my Supernatural au and this is my peace offering. 
> 
> Warning: Language.

**AU where Damon is a model and Elena is a writer and they meet at a coffee shop. (ooh, so ordinary)**

**For[Za](jomogasms.tumblr.com), because I haven't written anything more of my Supernatural au and this is my peace offering. **

**Warning: Language.**

-

Elena Gilbert stared at the laptop screen. She needed to get a start on the last chapter. She had planned to keep the ending happy but now, it just didn't seem right. She wanted her protagonist to be happy (finally, she had already put him through enough shit in the past 400 pages, bless him) but she felt like whatever she thought of was unrealistic or just- just wrong.

[[MORE]]

She won't kill him because, god, how depressing would that be? On the other hand, she could just disable him. 

"Urgh," she muttered, taking a large gulp of her coffee. Is this what God feels like? Shall I kill off this person? No, lets just cut off his arm or something. Jesus fucking Christ. 

The bells at the door rang and Elena looked up only because she was sick of looking at the screen. And holy shit.

He was hot.

_Elena._

So hot _._

_Elena. Book. Deadline in 2 weeks._

But.

_BOOK._

Elena looked away reluctantly. Her annoying conscience was right. She had to complete her book. Now was not the time for lustful gazes at men she can't have.

Elena hadn't had much luck with guys lately. Maybe it was because of her boring hair and her curve-less body and her admittedly stand-off-ish behavior lately. She was busy with her book and she glared at anyone who interrupted her. Yeah, the death glare probably put them off.

She returned to sullenly staring at her blank screen. 

_Bo_

_ring_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Elena looked up to see Hot Guy looking down at her and jesus, how was it legal to have eyes like that?

Elena looked around and saw the full cafe. Then she nodded. 

And she stared at her blank screen because apparently, staring at people was creepy. What the fuck ever, it was their own fault they were so attractive, with dark hair and those awe-inspiring eyes and Elena Gilbert, shut up.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." Hot Guy said after a moment.

"Isn't that European?" Elena asked.

"Yes. And you are?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She stared at him for a moment before asking, 

"Do you think I should cut off my character's arm or leg?"

Then she mentally face palmed herself. Why, WHY?

Damon smirked and said, "What's his favorite?" 

Elena had never thought of that. What would Michael prefer? 

"I think he likes his legs. He's a runner." she said after a moment, remember that Michael liked to run when stressed.

"Then cut off his legs." Damon shrugged.

"That's evil." Elena said but an idea was already forming in her mind. Words and phrases jumped up and she started typing whatever came to her mind, to be sorted out and edited later.

After 10 whole minutes, she finally stopped and stared. She had written 2 pages. Not bad.

She looked up at Damon and grinned.

"Thanks."

"It's cool. My brother's a writer." Damon said, twirling a packet of sugar. Elena perked at the news.

"Really? Have I heard of him?"

"Well, only you'd know that. Stefan Salvatore?" 

Elena thought about it, then shook her head. She hadn't read much lately.

"He writes these really broody, miserable shit."

"What's it about?" Elena asked, laying her arm across the table.

Damon gave her a long suffering look and then sighed.

"Only for you, beautiful. It's about this fucking depressed vampire in the 1800's who writes in his diary, because apparently diaries were big at the time and everyone had one and he was feeling left out and shit. Anyway, this vampire struggles with his thirst for blood and all that jazz. I told him he could just write a gay dude in 1800 struggling with his sexuality but noooo, girl's dig the tortured bloodsuckers."

Elena raised her eyebrow at him. Damon caught the look.

"What? It's true. It's all, "Ooh, I shouldn't! But I want to! But no!" like holy fuck, just dig in."

A laugh bubbled out of Elena. Damon looked weirdly triumphant.

"Writers are fucking weird, man."

"I'm a writer." Elena said indignantly. But still, she couldn't hide her smile.

"And you're saying you're not weird at all?"

"You'll just have to figure that out." Elena said. 

"I bet you're really kinky."

Elena opened her mouth, then shut it, not knowing how to respond to that. Damon smirked.

"Are you like this with everyone you just met 5 minutes ago?" she manages to get out.

"20 minutes actually. And yes. But if you want to think you're special, you can."

It should offend Elena or at least put her off but Damon's earnest expression makes her laugh again.

"And what do you do for a living?" she asked pointedly after a moment.

"Psht. Have you seen me? I'm a model."

Figures, Elena thought but said, "Really?"

Damon got up and struck a provocative pose and pouted at her.

"Don't you see it?"

Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"People are looking!" she said, trying to hold the laughter in.

"So? People always look. You were practically have eye sex with your laptop."

Why do you not respond like normal people? Elena mused internally.

"So, what's your name?" Damon asked.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Damon stared at her.

"Wow, that is such a normal name. Elena Gilbert."

"Not all of us can be Salvatores."

"Sure you can. Just marry me." Damon winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Gilly," Elena shot him a look, "Okay, No Gilly. Lena? El?"

"Elena," she said.

"Boring. I now dub thee Lena. I'm so smart. Anyway, Lena." Damon leaned in close, "Are you really kinky?"

Elena looked him dead in the eye and said, "Yeah. I'm into blood play."

The laughter made Damon's eyes sparkle and Elena felt amazing awesome.

It was only after half an hour that Elena realized her hand was still over Damon's.

-

~~TWO WEEKS LATER, THEY HAD REALLY KINKY SEX.~~

~~SHHH, USE YOUR IMAGINATION.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write more? Like, stuff leading up to the really kinky sex?


End file.
